


You're such a pretty thing tied up like that

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Yandere [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Yandere Prompt- You're such a pretty thing tied up like that, babyYou thought today was going to be a normal day at work. It turned out to be anything but as two officers and an android took everyones statements about the robbery and murder that occurred.





	You're such a pretty thing tied up like that

You couldn’t seem to stop shaking, no matter how much you clenched your fists, they wouldn’t stop shaking. The officer taking your statement seemed to take pity on you as he guided you to a table and asked the android standing nearby to grab you a water. Your reached out to grab it but froze, realizing there was still  _ blood _ on your hands. 

 

“Hey! Take a fucking breath before you pass out.” A sharp voice cut through to you and you jerked your head to the side, suddenly noticing the other officer. You gave a quick nod and tried to take some deep breaths, finally taking the glass of water from the android. “Drink that and now tell us what happened.” His voice was softer now, and the officer who had been trying to take your statement was no longer glaring at him.

 

You drank the water and placed it down on the table, “It was just a regular shift. Everything was fine, and then he comes in and he-” Your throat felt tight, you looked up at the officer, trying to focus on him and not the blood still on your hands. “He pointed a gun at me, told me to give him all the money in the drawer. My boss, she- she shouted at him and pushed me out of the way. I- I would have been shot if it weren’t for her.” You started to turn back towards the counter when the other officer, the one who yelled at you reached out to touch your shoulder.

 

“Focus on us. Focus on me.” You nodded, it was easier to look at him, notice the scar across his nose and the day or two worth of stubble. 

 

“He shot her, but she had already hit the panic button. I- I should have hit that button when he first pulled out the gun. You guys would have been here sooner if I hit it. He probably wouldn’t have been able to run away. She might have lived.” Your voice trailed off and you caught yourself looking back down at your hands. 

 

He lifted your head back up with a touch of his finger to your chin. “No, he got a lucky shot. She was dead no matter what. That’s not your fault.” He turned and walked away, speaking with the android as the other officer continued to take your statement. 

 

The rest of the night passed in a blur. The whole week was a blur and you had quit your job. It wasn’t worth the memories, you couldn’t stand to be there and act as if someone hadn’t died right at the counter. You started looking for a new job after the second week, trauma or not rent still needed to be paid. For some reason as you walked around you couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. 

 

It was starting to get dark when you began to head home, a list of different places to apply to in your pocket. From your final try you decided not to take the bus, and instead walk to save on the fare. Part of you worried about being out at night, but it was only evening. It should be safer to walk home now that at dark, right? You were doubting yourself as you passed an alleyway, it just looked so dark and  _ ominous _ that you freaked out and ran the rest of the way home. By the time you got to your apartment you rushed in and locked the door behind you. 

 

It wasn’t until someone grabbed you that you realized in the rush to get to the safety of home, the door was unlocked. You hadn’t unlocked it to get inside. You struggled against the person holding you, the sweet smelling cloth felt like it was suffocating you. Whoever it was holding you was stronger, they only grunted and didn’t release you when you tried to kick them. You tried bracing your feet against the door to push them off of you but instead they just pulled you further back and turned you away from the door. You tried to claw at the hand holding the cloth to your mouth, it was useless and you felt dizzy already. Your lungs had been screaming for air from the mad dash home and now that was working against you. Finally your vision began to go black around the edges and you couldn’t fight them anymore. 

 

You weren’t sure how long had passed when you woke up, all you knew was your throat, head, and chest  _ hurt _ . You tried to move to reach your head but realized you couldn’t. Your arms were tied against your chest, your hands trapped right in front of your breasts as the rope holding your wrists together wrapped loosely against the back of your neck. You could pull them  _ closer _ , but there was no outward give. You tried to move your legs, but a quick glance down revealed several things. Your legs were tied with your feet by your butt and you were naked. 

 

“You’re such a pretty thing tied up like that, baby.” You froze at those words. The voice sounded faintly familiar. You turned towards the sound of the voice to see the officer from before leaning against a doorway. “You look good enough to eat even.” 

 

You gulped and licked your lips to get some moisture. “What- what do you mean? Why am I here? Who are you?” You were shouting by the end, panic now overcoming you as you struggled uselessly against the ropes, he had tied you well from how little you were even able to budge. 

 

He gave a throaty chuckle and walked over to you. “My name is Gavin Reed, and you are going to be  _ mine _ .” 

 

“But what if I don’t want to be yours?” A whisper now, he stood in front of you and you could  _ see _ how tight his jeans were, how his cock strained against them. Was that reaction because of  _ you _ ? Or because he had you bound and at his mercy? A small, sharp thrill ran through you at the thought of him being so aroused because of you.

 

“You don’t have a choice.” He ran his hand through your hair, his nails raking gently against your scalp. “I’ll make you beg to be mine by the time I’m done with you.” He knelt down and his hand ran from your scalp to your breasts, pinching your nipple and making you gasp at the sensation. “That’s a good girl. You will tell me if I do something you like.” His other hand snaked around the back of your neck and he pulled you in for a harsh kiss, his teeth clicked against yours for a moment before he pulled back slightly. 

 

It felt so  _ primal _ , so unreal that you began to feel yourself giving in, a moan slipping past your lips as he nipped at your bottom lip. He kept kneading at your breast, his quick fingers occasionally pulling and twisting at your nipples as he kissed along your jaw before biting your earlobe. A whimper escaped your throat as he began to kiss and nip down your neck. In that moment it didn’t matter that he had drugged and kidnapped you, in that moment you just-  _ wanted _ . His hands moved away from your body and you couldn’t help the whimper at the lack of contact. His breath felt hot on your chest and your legs kept twitching in anticipation. “Please.” 

 

“Good girl.” His lips and teeth were on your breasts now, one hand playing with whichever breast wasn’t occupied by his mouth and his fingers were trailing up and down your legs. They would trace over the rope every time he reached the rope.  _ Finally _ he placed his hand between your legs, one finger tracing the outside and even still taunting you. “You’re so fucking wet right now. You want me to fuck you, don’t you? Want to be my whore.” He kept murmuring against your chest as he started to finger fuck you. 

 

He moved his mouth from your breasts to your neck as you began to whimper and just chant a mix of “Yes yes yes please oh please” over and over again. He bit your neck and you felt your orgasm overcome you, your legs snapping shut and your dripping pussy just convulsing and clenching so tightly onto his fingers. He pushed his knee between yours and with his spare hand pushed your legs back open, the whole time his fingers still thrusting in and out of you. When your orgasm finally finished you sank against him, your head resting on his shoulder.

 

“Oh I’m not done with you yet.” He pulled his fingers out of you and pushed you off of him, keeping your body from falling over. “Clean them off.” With only that as a warning he shoved his fingers into your mouth, forcing you to clean your own fluids off of his fingers. It almost embarrassed you how wet they were, but you were too dazed to care right then. When they were cleaned enough for him he pulled them out of your mouth with a wet pop. He then scooped you up and tossed you over the edge of the bed, your bound legs still hanging off the side. He placed a hand on your back to keep you from sliding off the edge since you couldn’t brace yourself against the floor. 

 

You could hear his pants unzip and a moment later he slammed his cock inside you. An obscenely loud moan came out of your mouth as he filled you. Gavin bent over you and you could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck. “Fuck you’re so tight. Your so tight and you’re mine.” He almost growled the last part and you couldn’t help the whimper from that. You weren’t sure how long the two of you stayed like that, but then he started to rock his hips back and forth. He started with a slow pace for a while, just taunting you but pulling almost all the way out before slowly sinking back in.

 

On the last one instead of slowly sinking in, he snapped his hips forward and thrust hard into you. “Ah!” His pace was much fast now, his fingers digging into your hips to keep you in place as he enjoyed getting all sorts of whimpers, gasps, and moans from you. He tilted his hips slightly on the last one, “There!” He paused and moved much slower, making sure to hit that same sweet spot that made you see little flashes of light in your vision. 

 

“Oh, is that the spot?” A whimper was the only response. “Does my whore like it when I do that?” You nodded quickly, too blissed out to even speak. He kept hitting that spot, slamming his hips into you until you screamed from the force of your orgasm. “Fuck your so tight.” He stilled for a moment before starting up again, you were even louder, everything was so sensitive now and he wouldn’t stop. “My fucking whore must have liked that, you’re still so fucking tight.” You could feel another orgasm coming up and screamed again, struggling to arch your back, to move or do  _ something _ . He stilled again and you could feel him twitching inside you now. He pulled out with a wet sound before he untied your legs.

 

With a gentleness he hadn’t shown before he uncurled your legs and lifted them onto the bed, massaging where the ropes had dug into them before he moved up to your chest and arms. Exhausted and in a daze you didn’t fight against him now that you were free. Instead you leaned into his touches, curling against him as he laid down on the bed with you. He pulled a blanket over the two of you and you fell asleep against him. 


End file.
